


Solutions

by Omeganian



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Airtight, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, First Time, Multi, No Slash, Oral Sex, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganian/pseuds/Omeganian
Summary: The one drawback to playing as a male, is that by the end of the game, there are too few attractive females nearby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some problems are hard to solve. Some are easier to solve. And sometimes… you find out there was no problem in the first place.

The Heroes of Westmarch.

 

Not an easily earned title, but at least there was one benefit to it. Instead of open air, the heroes were given one of the vacant mansions. Big enough for each of them to get a room and a normal bed. And right now, Eirena was sitting in the room she got, reflecting on the current situation.

 

The past days were hard. Not only were the battles against Malthael’s remaining minions tough, but there was also something about her companions.

 

Lorath, the only man among them to have a family, recently left to spend time with his wife. The rest, however, were somewhat frustrating. And, she felt, frustrated.

 

Her commander, Jeron, the Nephalem, the wizard… he seemed to immerse himself in spell research deeper than ever. She suspected it had something to do with her telling him she saw him as a brother… although she wasn’t sure about that part lately. She might be naïve in such matters, yes, but not enough to miss it completely. Besides, some of that naivety was actually her considering the options.

 

Then, there was Tyrael. His clothes and armor were thick, but she often noticed certain… discomfort of his when in her presence. She felt it had something to do with his body reacting to her. Now, she heard of his problem with adapting to the need for food, but obviously, the angels were capable of having sex. Perhaps he was unsure about human courting.

 

The other two were the most difficult.

 

Lyndon had withdrawn into himself ever since he got that note hidden in the dagger. She could hardly blame him. To be betrayed like that by the woman he loved… she hoped that the looks she was getting from him lately had more than the need for rebound behind them.

 

The last one…

 

Kormac appeared to be down ever since their talk. Perhaps he misunderstood her. It wasn’t that she had a problem with being more than companions, but she was still a bit uncomfortable talking about such matters with others around. Maybe she should explain it to him in private. She smiled. Maybe with more than words.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in.” She called.

 

The door opened.

 

The four men she has just been thinking about came in. They were obviously nervous about something. Finally, Tyrael spoke;

 

“Eirena, do you mind if we sit down?”

 

“No, not at all.” The blonde smiled warmly. “Make yourself comfortable.”

 

Each took a chair, sitting in front of the bed. Eirena, meanwhile, was sitting on it, leaning against the wall with a few cushions behind her back.

 

“Have you come to discuss something?” Eirena finally broke the silence. She looked at them. Each one was dressed much more lightly than usual. There was no armor anywhere in sight, so them intending to talk about business seemed unlikely.

 

“Eiri,” Jeron started. “All four of us have had the same problem lately. It is causing a lot of strain among us.” He intertwined the fingers of his hands, clearly nervous. “It cannot continue like that. So, we have decided, in the end, to leave the solution to you.”

 

The enchantress nodded:

 

"I understand. Can you tell me what the problem is?"

 

The men exchanged a few glances, probably arguing silently about who will go first. In the end, it was Jeron who spoke:

 

"Eiri, ever since we met, I was attracted to you. It's not just your beauty. In you, I found an equal, someone with whom I can talk about the most intricate matters of the arcane, to learn something new. And then... I think I found something more." The wizard lowered his eyes for a few moments. Then, he looked right into hers:

 

"Eiri, you are not just a companion, or someone to talk with, or even a friend. Eiri..." For a moment, he couldn't speak. "I think I love you."

 

Eirena leaned back. For a moment, she couldn't speak either.

 

"I... I'm flattered, Jeron. I don't know what to say."

 

"Please, Eiri, let the others speak before you say anything." The Nephalem, usually the most confident person she has ever met, was clearly still nervous.

 

"Eirena." It was Tyrael who spoke next. "When I left my angelic power and the Heavens behind me, I lost much. Yet, over time, I realized I also gained a lot. I found new friends. I found a new insight on the world. When I met you, I realized quickly that the one to choose you was an angel, because something inside you... sang... to the angelic still remaining in me. It still does, but I also found that I am attracted to you as a human." His hands twitched, as if struggling not to embrace the lightly dressed girl. "I had some angel... companions over the millennia of my life, but none of them can compare to you; the one who stood by the Nephalem's side, and looked defiantly at the faces of Evil and Death. I realize now, Eirena... I, too, love you."

 

Eirena was starting to see where this was going. She started considering her options. These all looked most promising.

 

"Neiri," Lyndon spoke next. She smiled. Each of them had a different name for her, and each was somehow... fitting. "You are beautiful; there is no doubt of that. But beautiful girls are plentiful. You... you are unique. I have been feeling attracted to you ever since I met you. I tried to dismiss it as simple desire; I even succeeded for a while." Lyndon looked at his hands. "But ever since I was shown that note from Rea; since the main distraction from my feelings to you was… gone, I realized it's more. I realized it's something real."

 

"I don't want to offend you, but... are you sure it's not... rebound?" The enchantress asked, frowning.

 

Lyndon shook his head:

 

"Trust me; after that bitch married my brother, I learned well what rebound love is. My feelings for you are real." He smiled sadly.

 

Only Kormac remained now. He was clearly the most nervous of the lot. Slowly, he stood up  Twice, he opened his mouth to speak. Finally, he approached her:

 

"Rennie.. " He paused. "You don't mind me calling you that, right?"

 

"No, Korri, of course not." Eirena smiled again. "We are friends."

 

"Rennie, when I asked whether we can stay together once this is over... I wasn't talking about being companions, or friends... I meant something more. I, too, love you. I think I loved you since the moment I saw the desert sun shining upon you for the first time. I cannot imagine being with anyone else. I want us to stay together for our entire lives."

 

Finishing, he returned to his chair. All four men were now even more nervous, if that was possible. They were waiting.

 

"I see... Again, I am most flattered. Now, what do you want of me?" Eirena leaned back.

 

"Eirena, it cannot continue like that." Tyrael stated. "If we allow this to fester, it can cause us to fight each other, perhaps very soon. With rumors implying that additional battles await us, allowing that is both unjust and unwise. Therefore, we have decided that you will choose one of us, and the rest of us -" the former archangel gulped. "The rest of us will abide by that decision".

 

The blonde girl stood up. For a moment, she was silent. Then she smiled;

 

"Why choose among you?"

 

The men flinched.

 

"Are you saying..." Jeron stuttered. "That there is someone already?"

 

"Oh, no" The girl hurried to reassure them. "It's just that, in the times and the circles I come from, it wasn't that rare to share." The men all stood up, dumbstruck. "Usually two, very rarely three. I never heard of four men sharing a woman, but if you are willing to share me, then I don't mind being shared." It wasn't that easy, considering none of the four was particularly small, but with a bit of telekinesis, she managed to sweep them all into a kind of hug. "I really like you all."

 

For a minute, they were all still as statues. Finally, Kormac spoke:

 

"I would have never thought that from your behavior. But I would rather share you with three others than have you not at all." He nodded. "I accept."

 

One by one, the rest came out of their stupor and nodded. Not one disagreed. After all, they were friends. And if it is possible for friends to share rather than fight, then sure; why not?

 

Slowly, savoring every second, starting with Kormac and ending with Tyrael, Eirena gave each man a hot, passionate kiss. Then, she stepped back toward her bed.

 

"What do you say about having a little fun in order to celebrate?" She smirked seductively. "After the stress of the last weeks, I believe we could all use it."

 

"What, all four of us? Now?" Lyndon raised an eyebrow.

 

"I believe I can handle it. By the way, do any of you know a good spell to ensure we won't be disturbed?"

 

Instead of words, Tyrael unstrapped his baldric. He might be without armor, but it was very rare for him to be away from his sword. Drawing it, he plunged it into the floor. The entire room flared for a moment.

 

"El'Druin held off the power of Death. It should have no trouble keeping what happens here inside, and what is in the town, outside."

 

"Sounds good enough to me." Eirena moaned as Lyndon caressed her barely covered breasts. Her hands were fumbling with the buckles of Kormac's clothing. In seconds, she removed them all. The Templar stood before her in all his glory.

 

"Hmmm, nice" She thought as she took his rigid cock in her hand. It was about eight inches, and thick enough for some women to probably have difficulty getting their hand around it. Of course, spellcasters didn't tend to have short fingers.

 

She looked the other way. Lyndon has removed his clothes himself. His manhood was a bit smaller, but still at least seven inches. She was far from disappointed.

 

"Well boys." She said as she took his cock in her left hand. "Why don't you two show me what you've got?"

 

Tyrael responded quickly. With speed befitting an angel, he removed his shirt and pants.

 

Eirena stared.

 

"Damn... are all male angels like that?"

 

"Normally, we can adjust the size of our penises due to our nature." The former seraph talked in a manner a bit too calm for the situation. "But I never heard of another angel becoming a human, and I don't believe I was making any attempt in that regard when I transformed. So, I don't know."

 

Eirena barely heard him. The tool in front of her was HUGE. At least eleven inches long and thicker than her arm. Incapable of resisting, she gave it a long lick from the base to the hole at the end. From the way Tyrael's knees buckled, she could tell he really liked it.

 

"Well, Jeri, it's your turn now." She smirked at the wizard. "Come on, don't be shy."

 

He wasn't. In a movement as fast as him casting a spell, Jeron tore off his clothes.

 

Eirena staggered back.

 

"You... It can't be..."

 

Tyrael's penis might have been huge, but this was something IMPOSSIBLE! Starting above a sack about the size of a double fist, the Nephalem's cock jutted out at least fourteen inches. All smooth, pure manliness, with thickness to match.

 

Eirena stretched her magical senses toward it, along with her trembling hands. They all said the same. This cock was real. No illusion

 

"Is that a Nephalem thing?" Lyndon asked, his casual tone not quite succeeding in hiding his envy.

 

"I found little on the subject in the records." Jeron smiled. "But from what I gather, the old Nephalem didn't differ much from modern humans in that regard. Maybe a fifth larger on the average. Of course," He smirked with his usual lack of modesty. "I am superior to most of them. Not just in that."

 

Meanwhile, Eirena was caressing that monster. It was pulsing in her hands, solid as steel and hot as fire. She gulped:

 

"Sorry. The Prophet's training and spells might have changed my body to be more… flexible, but I am afraid you two being my firsts is out of question."

 

"FIRSTS?" the men chorused, their cocks twitching visibly. Jeron's was almost ripped out of her hands.

 

"Are you saying..." Kormac whispered.

 

"That I am a virgin?" Eirena said. "Well, yes, at least where men are concerned. I often found solace in my sisters' company in the past. And, more lately..." She fell quiet.

 

"Leah?" Jeron asked.

 

"Yes." Eirena nodded sadly.

 

"We'll bring her back, Eiri. I swear." Jeron said before kissing her.

 

Kissing him back, the Enchantress almost missed Lyndon removing her clothes. The rest of the men, of course, paid a lot of attention to her perfect breasts being uncovered. And then her legs. And her neat, smooth, already wet pink pussy. She looked perfect.

 

She only started paying attention when he and Kormac started planting hot kisses all over her body. Before she knew it, she was lying on her bed, the Templar caressing her left breast while gently sucking the nipple of the right. Lyndon's mouth, meanwhile, was moving down toward her pussy. A pussy that never saw a single hair since the day she wrote a spell to remove it. Now it was about to meet the scoundrel's moustache.

 

Gently, he planted his clearly experienced lips on her labia. It was strange; different from the other times, but just as pleasurable. She gasped as he gently bit one of her outer lips. Then he started licking. It was as if he was drawing some strange rune there, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She was writhing desperately by the time he made the final stroke just over the most sensitive spot of her clitoris, sending her over. She screamed aloud, her fingers sparking with power.

 

When she recovered, she was facing down. Kormac was lying below her, gently kissing her breasts, while his throbbing cock was just an inch from her already dripping pussy.

 

"Are you ready for this, love?" He asked gently.

 

"Don't worry, Korri." She smiled at him. "I may be a virgin, but I don't believe my hymen is intact. And I would really like you to be my first."

 

Grinning, the man started lowering her onto himself. Slowly, his dick parted her pussy lips and started entering. A bit too slowly.

 

Grabbing his hips, Eirena slammed herself down. She bit her lip as she did that. Perhaps some part of her hymen was still intact, but most likely; it was simply her stretching for the first time.

 

The feeling was amazing. Pausing for a moment, she started riding the man. The delicious friction and pressure inside her were unlike anything she ever felt before. Before long, she felt another orgasm approaching.

 

"Yes! Yes, Korri! Please, give me more!" She shouted as she came closer.

 

"Yes, Rennie! Yes! Take all I have!" Kormac shouted as he drove inside her, sending them both over.

 

As she lay upon him, recovering, the blonde felt something cold and slick on her behind. Looking back, she saw Lyndon spreading something over her asshole. She could guess the purpose.

 

"Are you always carrying these kinds of things with you, Lyn?" She asked him while licking her lips.

 

"Of course, love. All kinds of things open better when oiled. You never know. You don't mind, right?" He asked as he paused for a second.

 

"Not at all. I think tonight I am going to really test my limits. As long as you all know what you're doing."

 

"Oh, don't worry about that." Lyndon whispered into her ear just before giving it a few nibbles.

 

He grabbed her hips and slowly began pressing. His member wasn't that small, but he had no trouble entering. Before she knew it, the head was inside.

 

She wriggled a bit. The feeling was very unlike anything she felt before. A bit painful, but still wonderful.

 

Then she felt something else. Kormac, apparently, was far from being out of the game. His cock was entering her pussy again. The two of them together... Eirena felt another orgasm approaching already. She wondered how many more they'll give her today. Ecstatic, she threw her head back.

 

It was then that she saw them. The other two men were standing in front of her, their cocks rigid and obviously in need of attention.

 

In a bit of a daze, Eirena grabbed Tyrael's cock, putting it in her mouth. She wasn't sure how much she'll be able to fit in, but she was going to find out.

 

The ex-archangel gasped as she licked his giant shaft, her left hand working the parts she couldn't reach. Her right, meanwhile, was caressing the enormous equipment of Jeron. The mere thought of having these cocks in her pussy or ass frightened her. Yet it was also exciting. So exciting, that it was enough to send her into another orgasm.

 

With a howl, all the three men inside her unleashed their cum. Tyrael, in particular, came so much that she barely managed to swallow.

 

"Wow!" she gasped as she recovered. Then she looked around. There was no sign of any man going flaccid. "Damn, are you all still ready?"

 

Instead of an answer, Kormac grabbed her and flipped her over. Before she knew it, he was balls deep in her asshole.

 

"Come on, archangel." He called. "Help yourself to that cunt. It's amazing."

 

Tyrael wasted no time accepting the invitation. With all his eagerness and strength, he plunged into Eirena's smooth, burning pussy.

 

Eirena threw her head back again, howling in a mix of pain and pleasure. The howl didn't last, though, because that gave Jeron the perfect opportunity to grab her head and ram his enormous erection in her mouth.

 

Stuffed deep from all ends, Eirena could barely think. She was only dimly aware of her hand being grabbed by Lyndon and put on his cock. Instinctively, she started jerking him off.

 

The pain didn't subside; rather, it converted itself into pleasure. Tyrael's cock was so deep inside her now, that if not for the changes to her body, she would have probably been damaged by now, even without the brutal ramming of two men at her insides.

 

It was incredible.

 

She felt another orgasm. And another. They came in such numbers and intensity that she lost all awareness of her surroundings. There were only the hands of the men caressing her, their cocks, and whatever hole they paid attention to.

 

She felt them withdrawing from her again. Now, she was lying on her back; this time, with Jeron's fourteen inches (Or perhaps fifteen? Could his erection have grown even bigger?) ready to impale her cunt.

 

"Are you ready, Eiri?" He asked her. "Are you prepared for the cock and seed of a demigod?"

 

She nodded bravely:

 

"Yes, Jeri. Show me what a Nephalem can do to a woman he loves."

 

With a single stroke, the wizard plunged about five inches into her. That was barely a third of his meat, yet also as much as any of his previous lovers managed to take. He wondered just how much more she'll manage. She might seem petite, but the changes to her body sure made her unique.

 

_"I wonder whether the Prophet might still be alive. I have a lot to thank him for. We all do."_

 

Eirena felt Jeron withdrawing a bit. Then, he slammed back. An inch more managed to impale her. Desperate, she grabbed him by the shoulders.

 

He embraced her back, caressing her everywhere. The feeling was...

 

She looked down at her body. Ah...

 

His fingers were glowing with power. Miniature rays of frost, tiny projectiles, lightning flashes, tornadoes... all of that danced upon her skin. The feeling was indescribable.

 

"Well," Jeron grinned at her. "How is that for what a Nephalem can do?"

 

"More, Jeri." She begged him. "Please, give me more of your divinity. SPLIT ME IN HALF!"

 

With all her strength, she impaled herself on his cock. Over nine inches now filled her cunt, and she was determined to get the rest inside.

 

With abandon, the male started hammering his cock in.

 

"Yes, Eiri! Yes! I love you! Take more! Take! It! ALL!"

 

As they both screamed, Jeron rammed himself deeper and deeper in. But, it seemed that fitting completely in the golden haired beauty will have to wait for another day.

 

With three inches still outside of her pussy, the two could both hold no longer. With a final howl and flash of power, they both came and collapsed.

 

Slowly, they came around. The other three lovers stood around them, still eager.

 

"Well, Eirena, are you, perhaps, ready for one more round?" Lyndon asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Maybe one **last** round." Eirena managed to rise a bit, leaning on one of her elbows. "I am getting tired, and I doubt you have something minor in mind." She beckoned them all toward her.

 

Immediately, she was swarmed by her lovers. All their hands caressing her, she could swear that there were at least twenty of these, instead of eight. They were obviously trying to make this time count.

 

Covered with Jeron's spells, she felt herself being pulled down. Both Lyndon and Kormac were hovering above her now, their cocks ready for her pussy.

 

She looked at all the men around her.

 

"Is that..?"

 

"Think you can fit all of us at once this time?" Jeron smiled from behind, kissing her cheek.

 

"Was that a challenge, wizard? Well, I am taking it!" She smirked defiantly.

 

Slowly, enjoying every moment, she felt the two cocks impaling her pussy. The pressure was significant, but no trouble after the last cock she took in.

 

Speaking of that, Jeron was pressing his cock against her anus. It hurt much more now, but there was more than enough pleasure mixed in to make it worth it.

 

Six inches of Jeron already inside her, Eirina reached out toward Tyrael's cock. Grasping it, she took it in her mouth.

 

Now fuller than ever, she started to move. Every twitch reverberated throughout her, from her toes, to her ears, to her still sparkling skin.

 

It was Heaven far beyond anything experienced by any of them. Even Tyrael.

 

This time, her orgasms seemed to have no end. Had her mouth been free, she suspected her screams would have shattered the windows already. And she felt herself approaching to something beyond anything she experienced before.

 

And so did her lovers.

 

Eirina never knew whose name she would have screamed if she could. In the end, it didn't matter. About the men, however, there was no question.

 

**"EIRI!"**

 

**"EIRINA!"**

 

**"NEIRI!"**

 

**"RENNIE!"**

 

With a chorusing last scream, the four friends flooded her body with cum. Then, exhausted, all five of them collapsed onto the bed.

 

"That... That was incredible, guys." Eirena whispered. "I love you all."

 

They all smiled.

 

"We all love you too, Eirena." Tyrael spoke. "I do hope this is just the first of many such days."

 

"Well," Eirena yawned. "You did push me to my limits today. I, too, hope for many such times, but I think having you two or three at once will be more common."

 

"I think we can work out a schedule." Lyndon said, yawning as well. "So long as the main problem has been solved."

 

"A problem that never existed in the first place." Jeron chuckled as he lay down on his back.

 

"Well, that makes it the best kind of solution." Kormac stated as he did the same.

 

Eirina looked around at her sleeping lovers. Four men she loved. Four men who loved her back. It was perfect.

 

Well, almost perfect.

 

"No matter what it takes, Leah." She whispered as she fell asleep herself. "I swear I'll bring you back."


End file.
